SadBoy's Trial
Trial Duke Jacob von Briton v. SadBoy SadBoy's trial was an event that finally split any mutual respect or admiration SadBoy had for Duke Jacob von Briton and vice versa. Swamp Ass was able to twist SadBoy's belief that Swamp Ass had drugged CrossCapture and made it seem that SadBoy had done it. This move was ingenious as trying to make SadBoy stop talking about the theoretical drugging would make Swamp Ass more guilty. By switching it around and making SadBoy sound like the culprit, Swamp Ass acknowledges that there could have been foul play and places the blame on SadBoy. Duke Jacob von Briton's anger at Nick's assassination could then be focused on SadBoy instead of questioning Swamp Ass's possible involvement. Mr. TimTam's Testimony Dozens of soldiers who fought for SadBoy went onto the stand before Mr. TimTam did, saying that SadBoy lied to them that CrossCapture was still alive and needed to be killed so that his drugging of him could be kept a secret. These soldiers were previously tortured by Swamp Ass's men before giving trial. Yet the most damaging testimony came from Mr. TimTam. Giving a vicious account of SadBoy's supposed treachery, Mr. TimTam accused SadBoy of drugging CrossCapture to kill Nick in order for Warehouse Waldo to love him. The entire Raid on Swamp Ass, according to Mr. TimTam and the soldiers, was to kill CrossCapture so as to not let the drugging be learned by the rest of the Discord. After the account, SadBoy was allowed to give his own defense. Transcript of SadBoy's Speech Moments before, Mr. TimTam began to falsely accuse SadBoy of plotting to assassinate Nick. SadBoy: "Mr. TimTam...please." Mr. TimTam: "I am loyal to Plott, remember? That was before SadBoy fell in love with Warehouse Waldo. After that all he wanted was him. But Warehouse Waldo wouldn't let him into his bed until Nick was dead. That's when he drugged CrossCapture to assassinate Nick." SadBoy: "Duke Jacob von Briton...I wish to confess. I wish to confess!" Duke Jacob von Briton: "You wish to confess?" SadBoy: "I warned you. I warned this Discord...and all your worthless lives. I should've let Jepe kill you all!" Duke Jacob von Briton: "SadBoy, do you wish to confess?" SadBoy: "Yes, commander, I'm guilty. Guilty, is that what you want to hear?" Duke Jacob von Briton: "You admit you drugged CrossCapture." SadBoy: "No. Of that I am innocent. I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I'm guilty of being a weeb." Duke Jacob von Briton: "You are not on trial for being a weeb." SadBoy: "Oh, yes I am. I've been on trial for that my entire life." Duke Jacob von Briton: "Have you nothing to say in your defense?" SadBoy: "Nothing but this: I did not do it. I did not drug CrossCapture but I wish that I had. Watching Nick die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whores. I wish I was the monster you think I am. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it." Swamp Ass: "Ser Johnathan! Ser Johnathan escort the prisoner back to his cell!" SadBoy: "I will not give my life for Nick's murder and I know I will find no justice here so I will let the Gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat." Repercussions of the Trial Trial by Combat With SadBoy's request for a trial by combat, the honorable Duke Jacob von Briton will grant him what he desires. Unfortunately Duke Jacob von Briton will put forth his most powerful warrior, Gilgamesh33. SadBoy will stand no chance against him unless he too can find a champion to represent him.